


Assumptions

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: Heero noticed that Relena’s mood had shifted, yet he didn’t give it too much thought. She had been softly humming at one point and her body seemed to be radiating energy. He didn’t know the cause, but he was nonetheless pleased with the development. He loved to see her happy. In-fact, he lived for it.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Church Of Lemons (CoL) 2020 Gundam Wing Edition





	Assumptions

**So, this story was inspired and built around a scene from a Woody Allen film by the name of “Everyone Says I Love You”.**

**Wearing my GW goggles, as I do most of the time, it had me envisioning this in GW world.**

**So, I took the scene and created this GW 1xR and 2xH story.**

**It’s just straight fluff, no lemon, just a cutesy, fun little story that I hope all my fellow Wingers will enjoy during this week/month of love.**

* * *

  
  


**Assumptions**

“Here it is, man. The holy grail! Well, it might as well be, considering how much this thing costs.” Duo spoke with a heavier tone than usual to emphasize the weight of his words. Yet, despite the serious topic, Duo’s eyes still glittered with excitement. 

“But, I know the perfect soldier will keep it safe,” Duo laughed as he slapped his best buddy on the back.

Heero cringed, but kept any untoward words inside. This was a small, yet very telling sign of his growth over the last few years. Whereas before he would have yelled at the braided man, or even punched him, now he knew that was not acceptable...regardless of how much his instincts told him otherwise. 

Heero breathed through his frustration as he placed Duo’s ‘holy grail’ into his jacket pocket. 

“Your secret is secure.” Heero managed to say through nearly clenched teeth. 

“Oh, I know! That’s why I am giving it to you, buddy. I swear Hilde is like a damn detective. She ALWAYS finds her Christmas and birthday presents. I can’t have this ring anywhere near our house. This is one surprise that will happen on MY timing,” Duo winked. 

Heero just nodded as he checked his watch. It was time to leave. He made it a point to never keep Relena waiting...not anymore. 

* * *

“Heero? Is that you?” 

“Unless you gave someone else the passcode to the door?”

The question was clear in Heero’s tone. He was never one for kidding around, but when it came to her security, he was severe in his dedication to the cause. 

“Of course not,” Relena lightly giggled as she walked up to greet him. 

He looked at her like she was in an interrogation, probing her answer for truth. It wasn’t to impugn her, it was just a reflex. Fortunately, for both of them, she had learned not to take it personally. Honestly, she had fun learning new ways to distract him...exchanging one instinct for another. 

She claimed his lips as her hands started to roam underneath his jacket. 

Heero immediately pulled back. He could  _ not  _ risk the secret in his pocket being discovered. 

“I need to take a shower...before we head out to the restaurant.”

The sudden shift in Heero’s demeanor set an alarm bell off in her mind, but she acquiesced to his request, albeit reluctantly. 

Of course Heero did not miss the query in her eyes. He was only relieved she did not embark on her usual line of questioning. 

So caught up in his momentary relief and victory, he hastily retreated to their room; absentmindedly removing his clothes in an effort to hurry and take his much needed shower.

Of course, Relena trusted Heero implicitly, but right now, her radar was blaring like an airhorn. As she entered their bedroom, she shook her head, while stifling the exasperated sound that threatened to escape her throat. 

As methodical as Heero’s nature was, some things had certainly changed with the passing of time and his acclimation to this peaceful era. In this case, he left his clothes where they fell. While this was normally a point of contention, today she had another objective filling her thoughts. 

Her mind swirled with the possibilities of her love’s subtle, yet strange reaction to her earlier kiss, all the while picking up his discarded apparel. When her hand found purchase on his beloved leather jacket, she felt something else...in his pocket. 

She wasn’t one to invade his privacy, but in this moment, it was as if something had taken over her mind as well as her body. Specifically, her fingers that now quested for the foreign object. Before she could stop herself, her digits clasped around a velvet box and her jaw dropped as she pulled it free from it’s previous hiding place. 

Her fingers ached to lift the lid, but then she heard the water turn off.

_ Damn! Men and their ridiculously fast showers!  _

She quickly replaced the little velvet box and all but ran downstairs. 

Her heart was racing, but her mind was now reeling. She wanted to jump around and scream like a crazy person. 

_ After all this time, Heero was finally ready to pop the question! _

She had to compose herself before she let on that she knew Heero’s secret. At least now she knew why he had acted so peculiar. Presently, she was just glad that their dinner was tonight. There was no way that she could NOT let on that she knew for more than 24 hours. Yes, she was a professional and could certainly keep a secret when it came to politics and the protection of the world. However, when it came to her personal life...that had a 24 hour shelf life. 

Well, maybe more like 24 seconds in this case. She simply HAD to tell someone...a specific someone...her best friend to be exact! After-all, Hilde had been taking bets on how long the Perfect Soldier would take to ‘put a ring on it,’ as she so elegantly put it. 

Relena’s mind raced. A phone call was out. Heero’s hearing was far too superior to risk it. So a text was the answer. 

  
  
  
  


**Relena:**

**OMG!**

**I just found a ring!**

**Heero is finally going to ask me to marry him!**

**:-D #Ecstatic**

**Hilde:**

**YAAAAASSSS! IT’S ABOUT DAMN TIME!! I WANT PICS OF THE ROCK!!!**

* * *

  
  


“Duo!?!? OMG! You will never guess!?”

Duo looked at his overly-excited significant other. “What’s up, Candypants?” 

Hilde rolled her eyes at his favorite, and her least favorite, nickname for her. 

“Heero is proposing to Relena!! FINALLY!!! She found a little velvet box in his jacket. I am so excited for her.” 

She spoke passionately as she worked her way onto his lap as he secured her within his embrace. All the while, he hoped his shocked face was appropriate to the moment. The source of his true shock however was thankfully, unknown to his better-half.

  
  


* * *

Relena shook her head as she laughed silently at Hilde’s reply. She heard Heero moving around upstairs. She had to get it together. She did  _ not _ want to ruin his big moment…  _ their _ big moment. She knew her smile was beaming ear to ear and she just wanted to jump up and down like a kid at Christmas. But there was time for that later. Right now, she had to get ready for their special dinner. 

Heero noticed that Relena’s mood had shifted, yet he didn’t give it too much thought. She had been softly humming at one point and her body seemed to be radiating energy. He didn’t know the cause, but he was nonetheless pleased with the development. He loved to see her happy. In-fact, he lived for it. 

Relena was proud of herself for keeping her excitement concealed. However, with every passing second, suppressing her elation was proving more difficult than expected. Yet, there was a certain enjoyment in the build up of anticipation. A bittersweet torture? Yes. But she was loving every minute. 

* * *

  
  


The restaurant was picturesque. The dimmed lighting and soft music created an ambiance conducive to lovers nestled within it’s darkened nooks as they sipped champagne and fed each other the delights of the season. 

She could certainly see why someone would choose such a place to ask such a life altering question. Despite being lost in her thoughts, it was in that moment that she noticed a couple of familiar faces. 

“Duo? Hilde?” 

“Rel!” Hilde jumped up from her seat and embraced Relena in a hug as she whispered... “Hey girl, tonight’s the night and it looks like this is the place,” Hilde winked as she pulled away. 

Relena’s giddiness resurfaced. But just as quickly, she had to quell it. “Shhhh! Hilde, please, I'm barely keeping it together.” Relena more mouthed than actually spoke. 

Before Hilde could respond, another voice infiltrated their hushed meeting. 

“Hey there, Princess. Fancy seeing you here,” Duo laughed as he hugged Relena in his usual fashion. Honestly, Duo was a great distraction to her previously rapturous thoughts of rings and weddings and that all important ivory dress.

“Heero, did you know that Hilde and Duo were going to be here?” 

Heero did not like to lie to Relena, but sometimes, on occasions like these, a little white lie was necessary. 

“Coincidence.” He spoke calmer than he currently felt. There was a pang in his heart at the little untruth, but he took solace in the fact that soon, all would be revealed. 

* * *

  
  


“Ooooh, Duo...I am so happy I get to witness the great Heero Yuy propose to Relena tonight.” Hilde spoke in ecstatic whispers. 

Duo had to force down a swallow and remember to play along, as his mind immediately brought him back to Heero slipping him the ring box while the girls were talking. 

“Yeah, babe...it’s going to be a night to remember, that’s for sure!” He took a sip of his beer in an effort to calm his nerves. 

He, of course, was ready to ask Hilde to marry him, but there was a tiny part of him that worried she might say no. 

* * *

Relena’s expectation with every course, every sip, and every bite of food, was growing exponentially by the second. 

Hilde kept glancing over at her and Relena prayed Heero wouldn't notice. Part of her started to wish they weren’t all at the same restaurant. The anticipation that was once so enjoyable was really starting to really get to her now.

Heero was watching Relena closely. He couldn’t understand why she seemed almost nervous...no, anxious. 

* * *

Duo had already had a couple of beers in a futile attempt to slow down his racing pulse. Yet, even in his elevated state, he couldn’t help but notice Hilde constantly glancing at Relena. 

_ She really has NO idea. _ He chuckled mentally at his victory of finally being able to surprise her. 

Dinner had come and gone and now dessert was here and Hilde had not yet witnessed what she expected to see. So when her lava cake showed up, she was just frustrated, so she immediately dived in, prepared to drown her disappointment in the chocolaty goodness. 

Duo was currently rehearsing his words in his head; so much so that he didn’t realize Hilde already devouring her chocolate cake. 

As his lips were ready to move...she started coughing. 

“Babe…” 

Then he saw her grab her throat. 

_ Shit, she’s choking! _

His body sprang into action as he propelled himself towards her. 

_ Damn it! All I wanted to do was ask her to marry me; not kill her! _

As he reached her, their eyes locked and hers grew as big as saucers as she ceased choking. 

“Du...o...I...I...I think...I just swallowed something...that wasn’t food.”

“OH NO, NO, NO, NO!” Duo yelled. 

“What?!  What the hell did I swallow?!  What did you do?!” Hilde cried. 

He didn’t get to answer as Heero and Relena had noticed the commotion and made their way over to their table. 

“Hilde, are you alright?” Relena voiced. 

“I...I...I don’t know, Rel. I just swallowed something…” 

“Hilde! Baby, I gotta take you to the hospital.” 

“WHAT?! WHY?!” Hilde screamed, not giving a damn that their little group now had the attention of the entire restaurant. 

“Because you just swallowed a lot of money, babe.” 

“What the hell are you talking about, Duo!?” 

Duo sighed in defeat. He knew he had to tell her...this definitely was not in his plan. The plan that now seemed just as stupid as Heero had said it was. 

“Hilde, babe, I was trying to ask you to...marry me...and I put the ring in your dessert.” 

He braced himself for the backlash.

“YOU WHAT??? 

WHY?! 

WH...Wait, you were proposing? 

No, you ARE proposing?! 

To me? 

OMG! OMG! 

YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!” 

She threw her arms around him and kissed him with such passion, they both momentarily forgot where they were; until Heero cleared his throat. 

“You really should get her to the hospital.” Heero spoke in his usual monotone. 

“YES! Let’s get this ring out of me! I can’t wait to see it!” Hilde giggled as she kissed Duo again.

Relena had watched the scene, trapped within an array of emotions. While her own discontent was currently encroaching upon her mind, she refused to let it sully her best friend’s happiness.

After hugging Hilde in congratulations, the happy couple practically floated out of the restaurant. 

_ I always suspected that Duo and Hilde would get married first. _

All of a sudden, Relena realized why they were at this restaurant. Clearly the ring she found had been for Hilde. Heero was merely aiding his best friend in his mission. 

Honestly, she felt rather daft at the moment. Looking around, as if truly noticing the restaurant for the first time, without the aid of rose colored glasses. It was not to say the establishment wasn't beautiful, she just realized now, that she could never see Heero proposing to her in such a cliche manner; or in such a public place for that matter. In truth, it just simply wasn't in his nature.  Despite knowing this, she still couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

  
  


* * *

As Heero drove, Relena was so consumed in her thoughts, she only became aware when the engine cut off.   


“Heero? Why are we here?"   


She watched as the stoic love of her life exited the vehicle and came around to open her car door. 

As she was about to step out, he halted her movement and leaned down to take off her heels. 

“Heero? What on earth?” 

“I know you won't want to get your shoes dirty. Also, it gives me a reason to do this…” 

Before she could question him, he was lifting her bridal style and carrying her to the beach...their beach. 

The moon shone down upon them as if to guide his measured steps. The night air kissed her cheeks and the smell of the salt on the wind caused her mental movie reel to replay the greatest moments of Heero and Relena. The images tugged at her heart-strings as well as her lips as she smiled at the memories. Only his voice could coax her from her reverie. 

“It was 5 years ago when we met...when you changed my life, and the world, for the better.” 

He set her down and her bare feet sank into the cooling sand. She normally would have wiggled her toes into the powdery beach, but she was far too captivated by the words of the man standing before her. 

“This is where you changed my life, and so it only makes sense to change our lives here once more.”

Her eyes watched as he lowered onto one knee and he presented a ring, not in a box, but directly from his pocket. 

It was sparkling in the moonlight...or were those her tears that were providing the blurry yet glittering effect on the diamond within his grasp? It didn’t matter. She could see his eyes shining up at her with such love and sincerity, exactly like the very sky he fell from. Her knees gave way as she fell to the earth, but she was caught...in his arms...of course...just like always. She knew he would always catch her when she fell. 

Her lips claimed his as her answer. It was the best way to convey her feelings as words were not sufficient. 

There under the silvery moonlight, on their beach, they started a new chapter of their lives together…their forever.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**I hope you all enjoyed this cutesy little story.**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my amazing betas and friends NinjetteTwitch WingsLanding and JenJenGundamFan! Make sure to check out their stories and ALL of the fabulous writers in the CoL.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :-)**

**Go in Gundam**


End file.
